


Fire on Fire

by emilylukns



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns
Summary: This story is centered around Andy and Sullivan as they navigate married life and can they work together in the same station as a couple without breaking protocol? Based from the 3x14 promo trailer.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new to writing FanFiction. I love reading #surrera fanfics but there are not a lot out there just yet so I decided to write. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy!

Andy looks up towards the Battalion Chief’s office and try to figure out what her husband and Warren are talking about so intensely. She tries to focus on checking inventory but she can’t help but worry for Sullivan. A moment later there was shouting between the two men and she had to suppress the urge to race up to his office.

The office’s door opens and she sees Warren walk out and towards the beanery. Andy thought this was her chance to go talk to her husband.

Sullivan looks up to see his wife Andy at his office door knocking. He gives her a half attempt smile.

“Hey, everything okay?” Andy asks  
She closes the door to give them some privacy.

“You know when we had that one discussion in bed I told you about CPRS and stealing fentanyl from the PRT, and how I might lose my job once I made amends?”

Andy nods waiting for him to continue

“Well, probie let it slip to Warren I overdosed. Warren confronted me about it and told me to tell Dixon which I planned on doing but was hoping to wait just a little longer because I didn’t want to put more pressure on you so close to you losing your father. I wanted to support you for as long as possible. I’m sorry.” Sullivan looks down into his lap.

Andy moves closer to the front of his desk. Trying to convey how much it means to her for him wanting to be there but also realizing how they could no longer put the situation on the back burner.

“Robert, as long as we have each other it’s going to be okay. I haven’t told you how much your support while I grieved means to me. I’ve never had someone I could lean on and to know that I’ve found you and trust I can rely on being safe and cared for by you makes my heart content. Warren’s timing isn’t ideal but it needed to be dealt with sooner or later. I will support and continue to love you during this time. If Dixon does fire you, we’ll figure it out together.” Andy tells him

“God, I love you so much Andy”

“I love you too Robert, and as much as I want to kiss you we’re at work.” Andy winks.

“Alright, I’ll see at home?” Sullivan asks.

“Yep, see at home babe”

Sullivan smiles

He really was a lucky son of a bitch to have her as his wife.


	2. Honey, I’m home

Sullivan finishes up his paperwork for the evening and heads home. The thought of being at home with Andy for the next few days sounded perfect. They didn’t get a chance to have a long honeymoon hopefully soon when things have settled down. 

Sullivan pulls into the driveway and walks into the house. It smells delicious. Andy must’ve made dinner.

“Andy, I’m home”

“Hey, baby” Andy walks over to him and gives him a chaste kiss.

“I made dinner”

“It smells amazing” he compliments

“It’s almost ready, why don’t you go upstairs and change. It should be ready by the time you come back down” 

“Okay” Sullivan gives her another kiss and heads up stairs.

A few minutes later we comes back down the stairs and sees the dinning table set up for two along with glasses of wine. He can’t help but smile.

“Thank you Andy, you have no idea how much I needed a relaxing dinner with my beautiful wife after a day like this”

“Of course Robert, I’m glad I could at least make you dinner and spend quality time together. We haven’t gotten a lot of time together in the last month. I thought it was over due plus I missed you” Andy gives a small smile. 

“I don’t expect you to move on so quickly and I definitely don’t expect you to have dinner ready each time I come home. I am more then happy to pick up dinner on the way home from the station” Sullivan reaches for her hand

“I know you don’t, I’m taking one day at a time and I want to do this not only for you but for us” Andy squeezes his hand

“I appreciate it and the spaghetti with the wine was excellent. I didn’t know you were a natural cook outside of work” 

“Yeah, one time a few years after my mom died and dad was busy I would hang out and do homework in the beanery and get distracted by the smells that would linger from the stove. No one was around so I thought it wouldn’t hurt if I got a little taste. I was caught red handed by dad. For the next thirty minutes he taught me how to cook this exact spaghetti and meatballs.”

Sullivan tried to image Andy on a stool looking over and into the tall pot on the stove. Herrera teaching his daughter her first recipe. Maybe one day he can watch from the counter Andy teaching their daughter the same recipe. Yeah, Sullivan loved that image.

“Since you made dinner tonight let me clean up and you go upstairs and get relaxed. I’ll be up there in a few minutes” He says

“Okay, thanks hubby” Andy gives him a wink and a kiss then goes to their bedroom. 

What her husband didn’t know was she had another surprise for him. She quickly freshened up in the master bathroom and changed into her most sensual night gown. She sits at the end of their bed and waits for Sullivan to come to her. Andy feels like her heart is about to burst for the way he makes her feel. She can’t help but feel excited and aroused. A few moments later she can hear his footsteps getting closer. 

Sullivan finishes cleaning the dinning area and shuts all the lights off before heading up stairs to the bedroom. He couldn’t help but feel content and happy with Andy. He wonders if he can convince her to let him show her his gratitude. Sullivan turns the corner into the room and is surprised to see her sitting on the bed wearing his favorite night gown. He throats goes dry but his tongue salivates as he stares at his wife, the love of his life. 

“Aren’t you going to come over here and give me my dessert, husband?”

“Hell yes” Sullivan strides to where she is and kisses her passionately. He opens her mouth and slips his tongue inside and duals against hers. His wife moans and is attempting to lift his shirt up, but he’s too tall she loves that about him at the same time came be inconvenient. So he helps her by taking it off. Next, Andy works furiously to get his jeans off they are both desperate for each other. They both stumble back on to the bed and take turns by removing the rest of their clothes.

Husband and wife conveying how much they love each other by looking into each other’s eyes. They are synchronized and feel intense arousal as their bodies are pressed against each other.

“I need you so much” Sullivan whispers

“You have me and always will, I promise”

Andy lifts her leg around her husband’s waist allowing room for him to enter her. When he is all the way deep inside they both moan, loudly. It’s been quite a while since they’ve been intimate physically.

“I’m not going to last, baby” Sullivan groans

“Me neither, don’t stop” Andy moans

Sullivan picks up his speed, thrusting deeply in and out. They both cling to each other as if this is the last time they would be able to do this. Sullivan thrusts one more time and spurts his seed inside her. They both hold each other a little longer then he pulls out and moves over to give Andy some room. Both are sedated and content.

“Wow” Sullivan exhales

“Yeah, you were impressive Mr Sullivan” Andy sighs

“Thank you, you weren’t too bad yourself Mrs Sullivan” Robert winks and kisses her on the lips. He can’t get enough of her. 

“Did I ever tell you, you are the best sex I’ve ever had?”

“I didn’t hear you can you say that a little louder?” Sullivan cups his ear as to tease Andy

Andy giggles and that is the first time since her father’s death he’s heard her laugh. He can’t stop smiling.

“Let’s go for round two!” Sullivan suggests

Sullivan grabs Andy around the waist and enters her again. Their laughs turn into moans as they continue the next round. The rest of the night they talk more and make love into the early morning. Andy is glad they can sleep in and don’t have to go into work the next day.


	3. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert announces Andy and him are married to the crew and Andy needs to have a conversation with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not very happy with the past episode so I wrote my own version. I hope you enjoy!

**Two Weeks Later**

“I love this woman and I love her so much that I married her.” He proudly says.

Sullivan kissed Andy in front of their friends and family. When they both turned towards the crowd he raises their clasped hands. A big smile on his face.

Andy couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. She isn’t sure exactly why she was glancing towards Jack while her marriage to Sullivan was announced. Maybe because he’s her only friend ever since Ryan died and not being as close to Maya as she used to be. Andy knows deep down she isn’t in love with Jack but doesn’t want to lose another friendship. She also needs to talk with Sullivan about the conversation she had with Jack plus the feelings she has about being terrified.

Sullivan had his arm around her waist and was smiling down at her.

Andy gave him an apprehensive smile.

He was worried with the scared look she had on her face.

“Robert, can I please speak with you alone?”

“Yeah” he said worriedly

Andy excuses them and leads him to the turn out room.

“Why did you announce that we got married?”

“Because I want to be able to kiss and hug my wife in public. I don’t want to have any more secrets.”

“I wish you would’ve talked to me first.” Andy explained

“Did you want to keep us a secret?” Sullivan was confused. He thought she’d be happy for them to not be a secret anymore.

“No…I don’t know?”

Andy could see the hurt expression on his face. Now she felt worse, the last thing she wants to do is hurt him.

“I love you, Robert. That’s never going to change.”

There was a knock on the door. Andy looked at her watch and saw it was time for the B shift to start.

“Hey, let’s go home and continue this conversation, okay?”

“Alright, let me go change”

Sullivan opens the door and is greeted by one of the firefighters from B shift. As Andy and him were walking out they make eye contact with the rest of the crew. The looks from the team were not all that encouraging.

Great, now this going to be fun. Andy said to herself.

“Babe, you ready?” Sullivan asks

“Yep”

Sullivan offers his hand to hold. Andy takes it and they walk to the car and head home.

“I’m sorry, you’re right I should’ve talk to you before I made the announcement. I guess I was on a high from my conversation with Dixon and felt it was time but I know now it might have not been the same decision for you.” Sullivan glances at Andy, kisses her hand then looks back to the road.

“I appreciate that, there is a few things I need to tell you.”

“Okay.” Sullivan was a little worried.

“While being on aid car with Jack today, he wouldn’t stop asking me why I haven’t been back at the apartment I shared with him. I wanted him to stop so told him I was with you—“

Sullivan looked over at Andy a bit surprised. He didn’t say anything but kept listening.

“Jack gave his opinion about what he thought. First, I told him I did not regret getting married especially since my dad got to walk down me down the aisle. I don’t know why but I didn’t mention to him that we are in love, I guess to spare hurting his feelings since everything happened with Eva and Vasquez. He did cross the line though with suggesting getting an annulment.”

Sullivan was mad but not at Andy.

Andy could see the angry look on her husband’s face.

“I don’t want to get divorced or an annulment.” Andy rushed to say.

“Neither do I, when I said my vows to you I meant it” Sullivan said softly.

He tightened his hold of her hand

Andy smiled.

“Although, it made me realize something.”

Sullivan held his breath, he was afraid of what she was about to say.

“We’ve know each other for over a year and only started dating a month ago. I want you to know I don’t regret getting married to you. But I’d like for us to get to know each more and ‘date’”

“So, you want for us to date even though we’re already married?”

“Yes”

“It’s definitely backwards but let’s do it.” Sullivan said

“Okay, great!” Andy was relieved. She didn’t want to mess up in their relationship…marriage.

“I’m scared of losing you and failing at our marriage.” Andy sadly admitted

“Don’t you think I feel the same way? Andy, you are my world and I can’t imagine my life without you in it”

“Robert, my dating track record before you was not pretty. I felt like I couldn’t commit to someone. You’ve been married before, you know a lot more than I do.”

“Yes, I’ve been married before but I wasn’t perfect. There was a lot of trials and errors in my marriage to Claire. She and I were only married for three years before she died. I don’t have a how-to guide for being married. I can promise you I will stand by my vows I made to you and if you ever feel scared or unsure about anything, I will be there.” Robert reassured.

“Okay, thank you”

Andy did not know that was what she needed to hear from her husband. She started to silently cry. The tears were out of love and happiness not sadness.

They arrived home and got ready for bed. Once tucked in Sullivan spoons Andy and wraps his arms around her.

“I love you so much” He says as he kisses the back of her neck.

“Before my mom died I remember watching mami and papi dancing in the living room to their wedding song. They looked so in love with each other it made me wish to have a marriage like theirs in my future. I now know I have that with my husband, Robert Sullivan and I love you too.” Andy turned around and kissed him passionately.


	4. Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine structural fire rescue turns for the worse

Two Months Later

Sullivan and Andy head to work together. They thought ever since their secret was out in the open amongst the crew what was the point to drive two separate cars. The past two months have been good for the couple, Sullivan taking Andy out on numerous dates and getting to know each other on a deeper level than any other person. Andy didn’t know her husband was such a gentleman and an overall attentive man. She didn’t really appreciate it at the time of when she was grieving and thankfully he understood. Andy was so deeply in love with Sullivan and she made sure to vocalize her feelings more to him.

Sullivan pulled around back of the station and parked the car. They had a few minutes until they had to go inside and change for shift.

“Hey, I love you and please be careful. I know you always are but It makes me feel better saying it.” Sullivan muttered

“I promise. I love you more” She winked with a smirk

Sullivan chuckled and kissed her hard on the lips. They both moaned and spent the next several minutes kissing. Andy knew if she didn’t pull away now they’d get carried away and be late.   
“Robert, as much as I’d like to keep doing this we need to go”

“Yeah…yeah I know” He groaned. 

They both exited the car and walked inside the station hand in hand. Once inside, Andy walked in the direction of the beanery and Sullivan to his office.

“Have a good day at work, babe” 

“You too, honey” 

After getting changed into her uniform for the day, Andy walks towards to the fire engine to start checking inventory. In the midst of her task the alarm goes off and reports a structural building on fire. 

Sullivan watches from his office Andy and the rest of the crew pull out of the garage towards the destination. He couldn’t shake this gut feeling he had since this morning. He always trusted his gut feeling and knowing his wife was out in the field scared him and on edge. He hoped his wife will come back to him alive. He knew it was probably not a good idea but brought out the radio to listen to the crew who were on site to contain and put out the fire.

“Team, we have five civilians located inside the arcade room. There are no windows so It will be dark and with no ventilation yet your view will be unclear. Andy and Travis you are to locate and save the civilians, Jack to vent the roof, Vic and Dean to water down the fire” Maya instructed loudly.

Andy and Travis walk carefully within the arcade room. They couldn’t see five feet ahead of them. Andy hoped Jack was already venting the roof so their vision could be more clear.

“Hello, anyone in here?!” Travis shouts

It took several minutes until some of the smoke cleared and the firefighters could see a bit better than before.

“Travis, underneath the air hockey table!” she exclaimed.

Thankfully, all five civilians were together. Although, the hockey was in the far back corner from their entry.

“Is everyone okay? We’re here to help get you out” Travis yells over the blazing fire near by.

The civilians nod and begin to crawl out from under the table.

Travis leads the line of people towards the exit as Andy follows behind.

“Captain, all five civilians located and moving towards the exit” Andy radios over

“Copy”

“Wait, where’s Sasha my little sister?! We can’t leave her behind, please.” A young girl pleads to Andy

She turns her attention from the older sister over to Travis who gives her confirmed nod.

“Captain, one civilian was unreported. The older sibling says her little sister is hiding. I will stay back and look for her.” Andy reports

“Understood. Find civilian and come out alive.” Maya warns

“Copy Captain”

Maya’s in charge on scene for her crew and remains strong but underneath waits anxiously for her former best friend to come back out safely. 

Several minutes pass by and finally Andy voice comes over the radio.

“Located on the second floor by the pinball machines.” She reports

“Sasha?! I’m a firefighter here to take you back to your sister, tell me where you are so I can find you.” Andy shouts

Andy takes a step forward and the floor cracks. She needs to find the girl fast and get out before the building collapses to the ground.

“Sasha!” yells out again

“Over here” Sasha mutters

Andy sees her and exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Are you hurt, Sasha?”

“No, just scared and want to get out of here”

“I agree, grab my hand and hold tight” Andy instructs

“Captain, Sasha located and no injuries. We are on our way down from the second floor but it’s unsteady. I’ve already stepped on a weak spot and -“

An explosion erupts and the roof collapses. The crew watches in horror as their teammate was inside and don’t know if she is alive.


	5. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team races to get Andy and the civilian out from under the collapsed roof, Andy has an eye opening conversation with Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy cause I sure loved writing this part! :)
> 
> Also, I thought it would be cute to have a memory of Ryan and Andy when they were young.

Back at the station Sullivan was focused on the stack of paperwork he was working on.

_“Captain, all five civilians located and moving towards the exit” Andy radios over_

_“Copy”_

Sullivan is relieved to know Andy was making her way to safety. He goes back to the task at hand.

_“Captain, one civilian was unreported. The older sibling says her little sister is hiding. I will stay back and look for her.” Andy reports_

Sullivan’s head shoots up, listening closely. He felt dread, deep down knowing something was going to go horribly wrong.

_“Captain, Sasha located and no injuries. We are on our way down from the second floor but it’s unsteady. I’ve already stepped on a weak spot and -“_

_An explosion erupts and the roof collapses._

“No!” he thought

Sullivan couldn’t breathe, he felt helpless. He told himself he wouldn’t act irrationality when it comes to Andy on the job. They both agreed to keep their professional and personal relationship separate because of the time at the storage building fire he was thinking as her husband and not as her chief which he broke protocal.

Against what he promised to Andy he told Warren he was going down to the structural fire and see if they need the extra help. Sullivan felt bad to lie to Warren but he couldn’t help himself. He slid in the Aid truck driver’s seat and pulled out of the lot and headed towards the site.

“Andy, do you copy?” Maya called

Silence

“Again, do you COPY? Maya commanded.

Maya hears a car peel on to the lot and glances over to see Sullivan get out of the truck.

“Chief, what are you doing here?” Maya asks

“I’m here to see if you need any help, I heard over the remote radio the roof collapsed. Everyone in the crew okay?”

Maya and him lock eyes and they both know the real reason he was onsite. Maya gave him an exasperated glare.

Sullivan knew Maya could see through his bullshit excuse. He pleaded with her

“Yes, Herrera found another civilian on the second floor and was on her way back down with the girl when-" she paused.

“The roof collapsed” Sullivan finished her sentence

“Yes, Sir I’ve made several attempts to get a response but with no luck”

“Herrera, this is your chief speaking here, do you COPY?” He belted

Silence

Sullivan and Maya make contact and exchange a worried look.

“I’m here, we’re here” Andy roughly answered through the radio

The entire crew release a sigh of relief

Andy was shaken awake by someone. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes, her vision adjusted and was able to see a disaster. Her ears were ringing so loudly she couldn’t hear that someone yelling towards her

“Firefighter lady! Are you okay?” Sasha urgently asks

“What?”

“I asked if you were okay?”

“I think so…” Andy confirms

Andy looks around again and finds they are closed off with no exit

“Are you hurt, Sasha?”

“I scrapped my leg but not as bad as if i fell off a skateboard”

Andy continues to strategize a way for them to get out safely.

_“Herrera, this is your chief speaking here, do you COPY?” He belted_

Andy grabs her radio “I’m here, we’re here”

“Are you both okay?” Sullivan gulped

“Chief, Sasha has a scrape on her leg but overall we are both okay” Andy stated making sure her husband needs to act as her chief.

“Copy, describe what it looks like inside” He asks

“The upstairs floor was weak and gave out. There is a lot of debris and walls crumbled around us. We are backed in a corner on the upper level. At this moment I am trying to find a way out SAFELY.”

“Understood, Herrera” He confirms

___________________________________

“So, you like skateboarding”

“Yeah, my best guy friend down the street from my house is training me how to” Sasha beams

Andy continues to search for a stable grounding “That’s cool, I had a best friend too, his name was Ryan. We grew up together so we were able to hang out all the time and try new games and activities.” Andy sighed.

_Outside Sullivan could still listen through the radio to the conversation._

“Do you still hang out with him?” Sasha wonders

“No, he died not too long ago” Andy lamented

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to make you sad.” Sasha mumbles

Andy walks over to Sasha and sits next to her “Hey… no, it’s okay. It feels better to talk about him”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course”

“Did you ever have a crush on him when you guys were younger” She whispers

Andy ponders “Yes, but I was confused at the time. I didn’t understand how you can be best friends with a boy and have a crush at the same time. I was afraid of losing him if I told him how I felt.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly how I feel with Tyler”

“What do you like about Tyler?”

“He teaches me new stuff and always protects me”

“Tyler sounds like a real stand up guy”

“He is and I want to tell him but like you said I’m afraid.” She whimpers

“I’ll tell you what I did in my situation and you decide if you want to do something like the same” Andy offers

“okay”

“One day after school Ryan and I were walking home and not too far from reaching my house, a car slowly pulls up next to us. We didn’t know who this person was but asked if we would help him find his dog. I was such a naive girl I thought he was innocent and was telling the truth; I was about to grab the handle of the door to backseat when Ryan pushed me back behind him and pulled out pepper spray. I didn’t know what it was at the time. The guy in the car yelled and another person popped its head out of the backseat. Ryan grabbed my hand and ran faster than I’ve ever seen him do before. We got to my house and rushed inside and locked the doors. Ryan and I watched the car pull away and leave. Ryan saved my life that day. I took the risk and kissed him on the cheek. I was scared, I thought I would lose him but I didn’t because he kissed me back. He was my first love and he always will be.” Andy smiles thinking back

“Wow, that’s a crazy story. I’m glad he saved you”

“Yeah, me too”

_“Herrera, are you two doing okay?”_

“Yeah” Andy replies

_“We are trying to locate a blueprint map of the building to see if there is another way out.”_

“Okay, chief”

“How does your wound look Sasha?”

“I think it’s okay” Sasha turned her leg towards Andy so she could see

“Unfortunately, I don’t have supplies to clean it up. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. I’m tough”

Andy chuckles “I said the same thing multiple times when I had adventures with Ryan”

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Sure” Andy smiles

“Did you ever fall in love with Ryan?”

_Sullivan is distracted by the question and focuses on Andy’s answer_

“I thought I knew what true love was, I mistakenly thought Ryan was the one.”

“What happened?”

“I won’t dwell too much because a lot was drama” Andy shakes her head

“alright” Sasha agrees

“I didn’t know true love until I met my best friend, Robert” Andy beamed

“Wait, I thought you said Ryan was your best friend?”

“You can have more than one best friend, there’s no rule to only have one”

“oh okay” Sasha giggles

“At first we disliked each other-“

“You did?!” Sasha surprisedly yells

Andy chuckles “Yes, after a tough day at work he asked me out for coffee. I won’t admit it to him but I thought it was cute how he got flustered and wasn’t sure how to ask me in a professional way only for it to come off as a date”

_Sullivan suppressed a smile but internally he was amused by Andy’s admission._

“How did the ‘date’ go?”

“It didn’t end well” Andy muttered

Sasha waited for Andy to continue

“So after the coffee ‘date’ it was a little awkward at work and we had a few miscommunications but we continued to talk and become friends. As time went on and got to know each other more I was falling in love with him. He made me laugh, be carefree and most of all love. He loves me so much and so do I. When I think back on our journey to where we are now as husband and wife, he was my best friend and lucky for me I found the one.” Andy marveled

“Wow, that’s a lovely story. I wonder if Tyler is the one for me. I think once I’m out of here I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

“Good, also be careful along the way okay?”

“I know what you mean” Sasha smirked

_“Herrera, we got the blueprint it will be just a little bit longer”_

“Copy, Chief”

“Can I tell you something Sasha?” Andy asks

“Yes, of course I’ve been asking you questions this whole time” she laughs

“When I get out of here, I’m going to tell my best friend and husband I’m having a baby” Andy whispers

Sasha gasps with excitement, she leans over and hugs Andy.

“I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, I’m a little nervous how he’ll react. He knows the work I do, he’s a firefighter too and he can be over protective so I am expecting it.” Andy chuckles

The wall the ladies are leaning again starts to move, they push away from the wall and see it begin to open.

_“Herrera, we are making an exit for you two. Stand back as far as you can from the wall.”_

“Copy, sir and thank you”

The hole in the wall becomes bigger and Andy is able to make contact with Vic and Dean.

“It’s so good to see your faces, guys”

“Yeah, us too!” Vic chuckles

Andy grabs Sasha’s hand and leads her through the hole to Dean so she can get checked out by the EMT

“Fair warning, everyone heard your conversation in there. I believe Ryan would be happy for you. He’ll always be your best friend.” Vic assures her.

Andy’s and Vic round the building to see all the fire engines and firefighters and EMTs on site but she doesn’t make eye contact with anyone but Robert.

Sullivan was shocked to hear his wife was having his baby. He was ecstatic, he’s finally going to be a father and he was blessed to have Andy as his wife and now mother to his child. He wanted to run and pull out Andy from the building himself but he didn’t want to break protocol again. So he waited impatiently. He never lost eye contact with Andy as Vic walked her over to the EMT to get checked out.

“Bishop, I’m going to check in on Herrera” Sullivan was already walking away

“Okay, Sir” Maya smirked. She was really happy for them.

“Herrera, when we get back to the station we need to have a serious discussion” Sullivan tried to contain his elation and be serious.

“I completely agree chief” Andy beams

Andy was checked out and given the all clear. She was exhausted and just wanted to crash at home in their bed. But she needed to check on Sasha first before she leaves.

She walks over to where Sasha and her older sister are standing. Her older sister notices Andy coming towards them and rushes over to hug her.

“Thank you so much for finding my sister!”

“It was a pleasure. Sasha helped me work through so thoughts about my other best friend, Ryan. So thank you Sasha.”

“Absolutely, I wish you all the best with you and your best friend hubby” Sasha laughs

“Thank you, we’re both happy”

Andy walks back over to her husband.

Sullivan leads his wife to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for her.

“You’re going to start now?” she slightly grunted

“What?’ Sullivan was confused

“Being all protective and wanting to put me in bubble wrap” Andy huffs and crosses her arms

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” he chuckles

Andy groans

“Babe, I love you and I am so happy to have you as my wife and now the mother of my child. I can’t wait to start this next chapter in our journey.”

“So you heard the entire conversation I had with Sasha.”

“Yeah, and you’re my best friend too, Andy. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone, not even Claire. I believe Claire was my first love like you said about Ryan. Fortunately, we found a love so strong we were meant to be. As much as I do miss Claire it wouldn’t compare how I’d feel to losing you. I love you so much, baby.” Sullivan kisses Andy’s hand as they drive back to the station.

“Robert, I love you so much. It’s scary to think we could lose each other in the line of work we do. I try not to think about it and do my best to live in the moment with you and now our baby.” Andy smiles

“God, I am so happy.” Sullivan drops Andy’s hand and places it on the top of Andy’s barely there baby bump.

Andy places her hand over his. Yeah, she couldn’t wait until what happens next in their journey.

“Wait, does this mean I’m now going to be sitting at the front desk for the rest of my maternity?” Andy inquired

“No, I’ll have on Aid care until the baby is born.” Robert spoke

He glanced over at Andy and made eye contact with her, she look so beautiful with a smile on her face. She’s literally glowing he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_5 Months Later:_

Robert walks toward Andy. “Hey, honey”

“Hi, babe; how’s your day going?” Andy asks while filing papers

Andy was originally scheduled to work the Aid Car until the baby was born but after a close call from being injured on the job again Robert couldn’t handle the added stress so he pulled her and reassigned Andy to the front desk. As much as she didn’t enjoy monitoring the desk, she knew it was in the best interest of her family.

Robert puts his hands in his pockets “It’s been good. I was thinking of grabbing lunch with my wife if she’s free” he said happily.

Andy closed the bottom drawer before standing up and facing her husband, “Yeah, I’m available. Do you want to go to that Italian place around the corner?” She asked. Andy gave her best puppy eyes she knew her husband wouldn’t be able to resist.

Robert sighed playfully while gazing in his wife’s eyes. “Alright, but next time I pick” he counters. Knowing full well she’ll get her way next time too. Robert wraps his arm around his wife and leads her to their car to drive to the restaurant.

_30 minutes later:_

Andy and Robert are enjoying their Italian meals at the beanery’s table when they hear A team walk in after being on a call.

“Hey guys!” Vic happily greets them before the rest of the team joins with their own hello’s.

“We grabbed you Italian take out from the place around the corner if you’re hungry” Andy offers.

“Heck Yes!” Travis shouts gleefully.

“Thank you Herrera, Chief” Miller conveys his appreciation to Andy and Robert.

“Babe, I’m tired so I’m gonna go lay down” Andy rounds to the other side of the table and gives a reassuring squeeze on her husband’s shoulder. Robert places his hand on top of hers and make eye contact with her.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Andy leans to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, if you need anything or something happens let me know. I mean anything _Andrea_.” He says earnestly.

Andy knows his serious when Robert uses her full name. She’s only seven months pregnant and Robert has been more protective than ever.

“I promise Robert” Andy cups his cheek and gives him a kiss before walking away towards the bunks.

_An hour later:_

Andy wakes up in pain. She gasps trying to catch her breathe from the intense pain that’s in her abdomen. She pulls off the covers and sees a pool of blood, scared and alone, she yells for Robert. After several attempts to get his attention, she slowly moves off the bed and walks out of the room while clutching her belly. Andy painfully makes her way downstairs when she runs into Warren.

“Help! I need Robert” Andy yells out before falling towards the ground unconscious. Fortunately, Warren catches her before she reaches the ground.

“I need some help in here! NOW!” Warren shouts fiercely. “Come on Andy, don’t leave us. Hang on!”


	7. Chapter 7

Maya rushes out of her office horrified seeing her best friend unconscious and bleeding. “Warren, what happened?!”

“I walked through the door and saw Andy descending the stairs in pain and bleeding before she collapsed!” He said worried.

“We need to get her to the hospital asap! Let’s get her in the Aid car and take her to Grey Sloan. Warren, you keep an eye on her in the back. I’ll call Sullivan on the way” Maya said urgently.

Warren and Maya move Andy onto the stretcher and load her into the aid car. Warren attends to Andy who is still unconscious. Maya rushes to the driver side and drives fast to Grey Sloan while she calls Sullivan.

“Sir, I need you to travel to Grey Sloan right now!” Maya commands

“Why?! Andy, is she ok?!” he asks worried. Robert yells over the phone to another firefighter to command him to take over Robert’s spot and runs to the aid truck. “What happened, Bishop?” He demanded.

“Warren has her stable at the moment and I am almost at the hospital. Sir, meet us there.” She said.

“Tell Warren to keep my wife and baby alive! I’ll be at the hospital in less than five minutes.” Roberts announces.

Maya and Robert both reach the hospital at the same time. Robert watches in horror as his wife is on a gurney unconscious and bleeding. He runs over to Andy and grabs her hand tightly before kissing her on the forehead.

“Sir, we need to asses her you can wait to hear updates at reception.” A nurse instructs.

“Baby, I’m right here. Stay with me Andy!” Robert gives her one last kiss before letting go of her hand as she’s moved into the hospital. Robert follows after them but before he could get any further he is stopped by another nurse and directed to reception.

“Robert, she will make it. It’s Andy, she’s tough and never gives up” Warren reassures him.

Robert worried out of his mind, he can’t imagine his life without Andy. He can’t lose another wife. For the first time Robert goes and sits in the hospital chapel to pray.

_Two hours later:_

Robert returned to the reception area and takes his seat next to Warren who has stayed with him since arriving at the hospital. Eventually, the rest of the crew came and waited to hear any news about Andy.

Robert racked with worried and stuck in his head didn’t noticed the doctor approaching him at first but after being called he waited impatiently to hear about his wife and baby.

“How is Andy, doctor? What about the baby?” Robert asks anxiously.

“Andy had extremely high blood pressure which is why she had bleeding and some abdominal pain. We gave her pain medication and she has been moved to the ICU to be monitored over night. The baby is stable and being closely monitored as well.” Dr. Wilson said. “If you’d like to see her, you can but she is resting. The nurse can direct you to her room.”

“Yes, thank you. I need to see my wife.” Robert shaking her hand.

“Sir, we’ll come back tomorrow to visit Andy. Goodnight” Maya said

Robert nods in her direction before following the nurse to his wife’s hospital room. Robert stops in front of her room watching her from the doorway. His heart aches to see his wife asleep in the hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines. Robert makes his way to the empty chair beside her bed. He moves the chair to be closer to Andy, he gently holds her hand giving it kisses.

“Baby, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I need you to wake up so I can see your beautiful brown eyes. Dr. Wilson said our baby is doing good, which I am so thankful for but I also need to hear your soft voice and sassy attitude. Please don’t leave me, Andy. I won’t be able to function if you were to die, I need you to fight to survive. I promised you I wanted a long life with you so I can love you every minute of it.” Robert pleads.

Robert watches Andy sleep for a few hours before falling asleep himself. He doesn’t let go of her hand. He never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
